


Chains

by shewasjustagirl



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Established Relationship, GMM 1181, Link's body chains, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yeah THOSE chains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewasjustagirl/pseuds/shewasjustagirl
Summary: The taxidermy body chains make a second appearance, this time just for Rhett.





	Chains

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm not sorry for this? Link is really hot and it's his fault.

“Dude, you… you know this Ear Biscuit is going to be on camera, right?”

Rhett’s eyes were locked on Link’s neck. His short sleeve black button-down shirt showed just a hint of the heart-shaped ring and leather collar that Rhett knew led to an entire harness of body chains. 

“I’ll cover it up if you want. I just thought you’d want to see.” Link shrugged and fastened the last button on his shirt. His face set and serious in a way that only highlighted his mocking tone, he added, “It's made to be on bare skin.” 

“I know it's made --”

Link's eyes flashed with a touch of humor and unmistakable lust, and Rhett was stunned into silence. It was clear now that Link was mocking him, and as the crew and their guest approached, a load of bricks landed on Rhett’s shoulders -- he had to film an entire episode of Ear Biscuits knowing what Link was hiding under his shirt. 

For Rhett, the next two hours were excruciating. Link seemed to be doing everything in his power to test him. Prompted by a question from Link, their guest, a professor of Psychology from UCLA, even made note of Link’s shirt, affirming Link’s assertion that it was now uncommon to see men with their shirts fully buttoned. “Even in suits, I think, it's becoming more common to leave the top of the collar undone,” she added.

Rhett attempted to cover up his groan with a coughing fit as Link smiled wide. “I like a collar,” he concluded. “But I like keeping mine done up tight.”

 

A lifetime later, the studio empty now and the men alone in their dressing room, Rhett sank into a chair, exhausted from the effort of keeping up appearances and keeping his cool in the presence of their guest and crew. “Okay, what have I done to you?”

Link turned, his hands at the button of his tight blue jeans. He lifted an eyebrow in question as he continued unbuttoning his pants. “What do you mean?”

“Don’t act like you don’t know you've got me in a bind over here. Did I piss you off? You’ve had me thinkin’ ‘bout what's happening under your shirt all day. I mean…” Rhett threw his hands up in frustration as Link pulled his jeans down to reveal skintight gold briefs. “Fuck, Link, you know what I mean!” 

Rhett’s frustration was obvious, hard against his own denim jeans. He clenched and loosened his fists against his thighs and hunched over, his tongue darting out to wet his lips as Link continued removing clothing, starting with the button atop his collar that had gotten Rhett into this state hours before. The bigger man sighed deeply, sinking further into his chair as the little silver heart became visible. 

“Piss me off?” Link finally spoke again, a dark chuckle rumbling in his chest as he reached the shirt’s fourth button and revealed most of the contraption on his chest. “I guess I've got your brain’s punishment and reward gauges all outta whack, don't I?” 

Rhett whimpered as Link took a step toward him, the dark shirt fully open and hanging off his shoulders now. “No, Rhett. You haven't done anything bad. But it was fun to tease you a little bit.”

Link slid his shirt off, maintaining eye contact with Rhett as he tossed it to the side. Rhett murmured approvingly as Link did a little dance, the collar, chains, and underwear coordinating to accentuate his movements. Link continued to slide his body closer to Rhett until he sauntered around behind the chair and massaged Rhett’s shoulders. Soon, his hands trailed down Rhett's chest, massaging and groping at the muscles he found there. 

“Baby, this ain't a punishment.” Link leaned in close to Rhett's ear, his arms hanging down, just brushing against the top of Rhett’s jeans. Low and thick, he whispered, “I want you.”

Rhett had been attempting the kind of deep breathing he'd learned from his yoga instructor, focusing on sending oxygen from his core to his extremities, but he gasped now as though he’d been under water. 

The next second, Link was on Rhett’s lap, leaning into him and kissing up his neck to his lips and ears. “I wore this because I wanna look good for you. I know how much you like it.”

Rhett did like it. When the harness first appeared on GMM, he hadn't been able to take his eyes off of Link. No one else in the room had, either. But after filming, back in their office, when it was just them, Rhett knelt before Link, professing his devotion to this gold chain-clad, thin-waisted god. 

“Uh huh.” Rhett's mind was cloudy as it wandered to that moment, when Link had taken full advantage of Rhett’s eagerness to worship his body. “What do you want me to do?”

Link stood and tugged Rhett out of his chair, pulling him into a kiss and standing on his toes. He whispered huskily in Rhett's ear, “I want you. And I’m going to let you do what you want do. I'm just praying that means you're going to fuck me.”

Rhett grunted into a deep kiss, his hand around Link’s neck. “Oh fuck yeah I will. God, Link. _Thank you_.”

“Here.” Rhett grabbed a blanket and a thick coat from the costume closet and lay them on the floor. “Get on the ground.” 

“You don't wanna go to the couch or anything?”

Rhett smirked, shaking his head. “Do you think the guy in the collar or the guy who’s about to fuck him is giving the orders here?”

Link smiled and sank to the floor obediently. As he did, he turned his back slightly toward Rhett, “Just be easy on my bones.” He winked, indicating the scapulae attached to the back of the harness. 

“Jesus Christ, Link, I swear…” Rhett dropped to his knees, cutting off his own train of thought with another deep kiss, guiding Link gently onto his back with Rhett on top of him. 

Once Rhett began reaching for Link’s briefs, Link spoke up in a sweet, faux-innocent voice. “I know you're calling the shots, and I'm just your collared plaything, but if we’re doing this here, where will the lube come from?”

“Shit!” Rhett scrambled to his feet, adjusting himself in his jeans as he stood, and took off toward their office. Rhett’s voice echoed down the hallway, “Stay there!” 

When he returned, red-faced from running up and back down the stairs to their office’s loft, Rhett was no longer wearing a shirt or jeans, and his black briefs strained to contain him. “Now I've got lube and I've got you in _that_ and I'm ready.” 

Rhett noted a darker spot on Link's gold briefs, and he knelt again, dragging one index and middle finger along the outline of Link’s now-hard cock. “And you've been busy too.”

Link grinned and nodded as Rhett enveloped him, leaning on his elbows above him on the ground and kissing him softly. The kisses were delicate, but his hips ground down onto Link, eliciting a sweet, high whine from Rhett as he realized it would all be over too soon if he weren't careful. Link wasn't like this too often, and he wanted to take his time. 

Slowly he pushed up onto his palms, sliding his body down Link’s, before dropping low again and getting his mouth on the long, collared neck he'd been dreaming about all day. He trailed his lips and tongue, nibbling and kissing, from Link’s chin, up his jaw and to his ear, down his neck, covering every centimeter of skin, until he reached the silver heart. 

Link purred and arched as Rhett slid the fingers of one hand through dark brown hair and dipped the other beneath the waistband of Link’s gold underwear. He lapped at the skin exposed by the open metal heart, his fist full of hair as he guided Link’s head back to lengthen his neck further. 

“Fuck, Link. You’re so hot. So gorgeous,” Rhett muttered into his skin as he made his way over Link’s collarbones and traced the body chain to his nipples, flicking and teasing them with his tongue. 

“God,” Link bucked up into Rhett’s hand, overwhelmed by the sensation of Rhett’s skin all over his body. “Maybe I should wear this thing more often.” Link writhed as Rhett chuckled above him and continued his journey down Link’s chest, wrapping his hands around Link’s waist and swirling his tongue as he moved past the chains, licking along their path to his belly.

Then, in one swift motion, he took hold of the waistband of Link’s gold underwear and ripped them down, pulling them off Link’s long legs. Giggling laughter poured from Link’s lips as he was laid bare for Rhett. “You gonna show me what you got, big boy?” Link teased, sitting up to reach for the only fabric remaining on either of their bodies. 

Rhett swatted his hand away, guiding Link down onto his back again. From his place straddling Link, Rhett's eyes darted around the room, realizing he'd forgotten one more thing. Within reach of his place on his knees, he found a stack of t-shirts displaying the new GMM logo and grabbed them, knowing they'd never be sold now, and lifted Link’s hips, placing the shirts under him.

Link winced as his shoulders were pressed into the ground, bearing more of his weight and digging the bones from the harness into his back. He sighed into the pain and pleasure as Rhett licked up his length, one hand joining his tongue on Link as the other interlocked their fingers. 

“Such a romantic,” Link grinned, leaning harder into the bones and chains, picturing the delicious bruises forming even now across his back and shoulders. 

The view from between Link’s legs was heaven -- with the slight angle of his body, Rhett could see everything, the eyebrows stitched together, the flushed skin around the leather collar, and across the maze of chains. Link twitched as he looked up at Rhett sinking toward him, licking his lips dramatically. As Rhett’s lips wrapped around him, Link’s mouth fell open, his features relaxing as the wet warmth closed in. 

Rhett was sloppy, salivating over the taste of Link and allowing spit to drip down his chin onto Link’s balls and beyond. He bobbed his head, his face reddening as he took Link’s length and gagged repeatedly, knowing Link loved the sound of it. The smaller man twisted and hissed as the chains pulled at his chest hair and brushed against his sensitive nipples. Rhett met Link’s gaze and lifted an eyebrow, kissing his way down to Link’s scrotum as he draped his free hand across the tiny stomach, stilling the squirming body beneath him with a gentle strength.

Link gasped and reached for Rhett’s hair, careful not to pull too hard, as lips sucked at his perineum and beard grazed against his opening. “God, that’s so good, bo,” Link whispered, squeezing Rhett’s fingers as praises fell from his lips. “So fucking good.” 

When he finally reached his destination, Rhett balled up a thick wad of spit and painted it across Link’s hole, licking with his tongue flat, then probing, working Link open. He groaned into his lover’s body, sending vibrations through the sensitive skin and shivers up his back. The bones at Link’s back drug at the blanket under him as he sought more contact and begged Rhett for more. 

“I want you,” Link moaned. “Please.” 

For a moment they both went untouched, Rhett working himself out of his boxer briefs, until he applied lube to himself and then to Link, refusing Link’s offer to help. “Can’t, bo. You touch me and this might all be over.” 

They laughed as Link nodded and closed his eyes, his head lolling back as he took in the sensation of Rhett spreading him wide and slipping a finger, and then a second, into him. 

“Still not enough,” he murmured as Rhett worked him open. “Need you.” 

“Oh you got me, baby,” Rhett removed his fingers when he was satisfied that Link was ready, and lined himself up with Link’s hole. “I’m gonna make you feel real good.” 

With that, he entered Link, moving slowly as he watched a satisfied smile break across Link’s features. Link wrapped his legs around Rhett’s back as he began to thrust, and Rhett leaned forward, hooking a finger through Link’s collar and accepting a deep kiss as Link’s tongue invaded his mouth. 

“God, you feel so good Link. Been thinking ‘bout this all day.” 

“Me too,” Link whispered, reaching between them to his dick, his hand speeding up as it mimicked Rhett's thrusts. “You wanna fuck me like this more often?”

Rhett's breath was ragged as he slammed up into Link, skin slapping together as he stilled and took a long breath, looking down into Link’s eyes. “I do.”

He began moving again, slower now, rolling his hips down into Link. “I think you want me to. Because this feels so damn good. Doesn't it?”

“Mhmm,” Link whined, pulling Rhett closer with his legs, trying to speed his pace again. 

“Oh no, baby, it's not your turn,” Rhett smiled into another kiss, keeping his strokes slow and long. “You remember what you told me?”

Link’s eyes were shut tight as he nodded, pulling Rhett toward him again.

“I’ll remind you,” Rhett grunted, beginning to lose the control he'd summoned. “You told me to do what I want.”

Link sighed loudly, his breathing erratic as he neared the edge, his hand moving evenly along with Rhett. “And you wanted to fuck me. You're doing so good. Feels so good.”

“You know what I really want?” Rhett sped his movements again, taking hold of the collar and pulling Link toward him, watching as the smaller man hurtled toward his orgasm. “I wanna make you come. And then I'm gonna finish in your tight, extra-small ass.”

Link yelped in surprise and leaned up into Rhett, relieving the strain in his neck by grabbing the back of Rhett’s and holding on tight. “God yeahhhh” his eyes rolled back and his legs cinched around Rhett’s waist, going still as he came between them, pumping himself onto his body chains and across Rhett's chest. 

Rhett followed, Link pulsing around him finally drawing out his own climax. When his body began to sink, he guided himself out of Link and rolled onto his side, the smaller man urging Rhett not to tumble into him, the loss of the tension leaving the marks from the bones and chains across his back aching and painful. 

Link rolled off of the stack of shirts, and with open-mouthed kisses attended to Rhett’s sweat-soaked forehead, gently combing his fingers through the unkempt dirty blonde locks. Then he breathed into Rhett's mouth as he kissed him languidly, "If you think you can keep this up, we may be able to work something out."

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love any feedback! Your comments and kudos would be very much appreciated! <3
> 
> And come find me on Tumblr as [clemwasjustagirl](http://clemwasjustagirl.tumblr.com/) if you're into that kind of thing.


End file.
